The Truth Behind Surprise
by ThatGirl2147
Summary: Surprise is an average mare, at least to those who don't know the truth. Do not read this story if you are opposed to violence, gore, and death.
1. Prologue: And What a Surprise This Is

It was a comparatively warm Winter's day in Ponyville. Ponies of every sort wandered about the town as though it were midday in Summer. One Earth Mare in particular was in much higher spirits than everypony else. She had a coat of pale raspberry and a mane and tail of a much more vivid shade of the same colour. Her cerulean eyes beamed with joy as she stotted about the snow-covered town centre, greeting every passing mare, stallion, and foal.

"Hi!" greeted she, standing before an elderly Earth Stallion in a gray jacket. "How are you today, Tinker?"

Everything about the stallion showcased his age: his ultramarine eyes shone with experience, his coat had a copper hue to it, and his mane had faded to gray many years before. "I'm as good as I can be, I suppose," replied he. He then blinked and squinted to better view the pony before him. "Say, haven't we already talked today?" asked he, mildly confused.

The pink mare cocked her head, just as confused. "I don't think so, Tink. It must've been somepony else."

"No," politely disagreed Tinker, "it must have been you." He paced around the mare as he named features. "The bouncy mane, bubbly smile, and the Cutie Mark. It had to have been you I talked to just a minute ago. Wait."

"What is it?"

The copper stallion put a hoof on the mare's back and asked bluntly, "where'd your wings go?"

The statement only confused the mare further. "Wings? What wings? I've never had wings."

Tinker nodded. "I see. If you're not the mare I talked to, then who are you?"

"I'm Pinkie Pie, remember? I work at Sugarcube Corner." The mare pointed a hoof in the general direction of the shop she mentioned.

The stallion nodded again. "Right, right," said he. "How foolish of me; old, colourblind, and now it appears as though I'm losing memory. Terribly sorry, Pinkie Pie; I'll be on my way now." With the apology, the stallion went on about his business.

"Hmm, that was weird," remarked the mare to herself as she trotted along, soon resuming her previous gait.

Pinkie Pie greeted about a dozen more ponies before she came to a pale green Earth Mare who was struggling to carry three rather sizeable crates on her back.

"Excuse me," said the pink mare, "but could you use an extra hoof carrying those boxes?"

The mare, whose eyes were closed as she slowly trudged forward, declined. "No, thank you," said she strenuously. "You asked me already, but thanks for your concern."

Another statement that perplexed Pinkie, she cocked her head as she followed the other mare. "While I am concerned for you, I haven't even seen you before today; how could I have asked you anything?"

The other mare kept moving, albeit slowly, as she spoke. "Yeah, it was you; I remember your voice. Is your memory alright, Sweetie? I'd have that checked out if I were you." With that statement, the mare sped up slightly and went on her way, leaving a baffled pink mare behind her.

"What the hay just happened?" asked the pink mare to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a young stallion's voice, calling her way.

"Surprise! Oi, Surprise!" called the stallion as he galloped toward the pink mare. He was a rather lanky young Earth Stallion with vibrant colours all about him: his eyes were a bright golden yellow, his jade green coat shone, and a short lavender blue mane whipped his face as he ran. He tried to slow down, but tumbled head over hooves several times in the snow, landing about half a metre away from Pinkie Pie.

The mare jumped as the spectacle, and then offered a hoof to the cyan stallion. "That was a surprise, alright. Speaking of alright, are you?"

The stallion groaned as he took Pinkie's hoof and stood up. Panting, he replied, "yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He then looked at the mare before him and drew back slightly. "Oh, sorry," said he, "I thought you were someone else, Pinkie Pie."

In response, the mare cocked her head. "Who'd you think I was, Perry?"

The stallion shook his head to clear his thoughts. "There's this pony," explained he. "She looks a lot like you; her name's Surprise. I was trying to find her so I could thank her for helping me this morning. Have you seen her?"

Pinkie shook her head. "Nope," said she, "but apparently she's been here; Tinker apparently just saw her a few minutes ago, and so did Roseluck."

The stallion nodded. "I see, I see. I must be on the right track, then. I have to find her. I'll see you later, Pinkie."

"Later, Periwinkle," replied she as the stallion trotted off. "Well," mused she, "now I've got a name. Apparently there's some Pegasus Pony Pinkie Pie running around Ponyville." She then gasped as she thought to herself, "I could ask Rainbow Dash! She's always in the sky; she'll be able to point out a pony in a pack." She then ran at full gallop toward the nearest cloud mass.

Pinkie Pie looked about the sky for her cyan friend. She scanned every nearby cloud, and then moved to the next mass to search. She repeated the process three more times.

"What are you looking for, Pinkie?" asked a raspy female's voice from behind the pink mare.

Pinkie yelped, startled by her friend's voice. She turned to see the cyan Pegasus Mare for whom she was searching. "How'd you do that, Dashie?!" asked Pinkie, her heart racing.

The mare chuckled at the display. "I did learn from the best," answered she with a nudge to her pink friend. She stood about the same height as the pink mare, her mane of multiple colours in stripes moved slightly from the light Winter breeze, and her rose eyes shone with pride.

Pinkie returned the chuckle as she slowly began to calm. "Yeah; you did. Anyway, I was looking for you so you could look for somepony I'm looking for."

The mare chuckled yet again. "Easy. Just tell me what they look like and I'll find them for you before you can say please."

Pinkie told Rainbow Dash what she knew about the mare she sought to find. The cyan Pegasus nodded and took to the sky, holding her friend in her hooves beneath her.

The pair scanned the town for two minutes until they found who Pinkie thought to be the unknown mare. Rainbow decreased her altitude to get a better look. The mare was a Pegasus with light orchid eyes, a pearl white coat and a fluffy, curly mane and tail of light yellow. On, the mare's flank were three party balloons that matched her eyes, much like those on Pinkie Pie. She was also standing next to a light mulberry Unicorn Mare. Her straight-cut, sapphire blue mane and tail bore streaks of moderate violet and brilliant rose colours, and her violet eyes beamed with curiosity.

Both mares looked up to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash descending toward them. "Hi, Girls!" beamed the purple mare with a smile as she waved to her two friends.

"Hey, Twilight!" beamed the cyan and pink mares in return. "Who's your friend?" asked the latter.

"I'm Surprise!" beamed the pearl mare in a voice that sounded exactly like that of the pink mare. She held a hoof to the two ponies, who accepted.

The pair introduced themselves to Surprise with enthusiasm. Pinkie Pie, after she had stated her name, she stared at the white mare, who stared back. They craned their heads in a way that mirrored the other. "And what a surprise this is," stated the pink mare, "you look just like me!"

"And you sound just like me," stated Surprise.

Twilight Sparkle was speechless for several seconds as her view darted from one mare to the other. "Incredible," said she in astonishment. "I mean, I thought she looked a bit like you, Pinkie. But, now that you're standing right next to each other, the resemblance, sans the colours, is uncanny! Your voices are almost identical as well! I can't even begin to explain how unlikely this is!"

"Chill out, Twilight!" urged Rainbow Dash, who stood beside the lavender unicorn. "So they look and sound a bit alike; what of it?"

Twilight looked to her cyan friend, as though her fascination were obvious. "Look at their Cutie Marks, Rainbow," ordered she quietly, so that only the mare to whom she was talking would hear.

Rainbow rolled her rose eyes, and then glanced at the mares' flanks. Her eyes widened after a few seconds of comparing. "Whoah," said she, at a loss for words.

"They're exactly the same."


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle paced about the floor of her library, searching through a tome held aloft before her by a light raspberry glow about it. When she reached the last page of the tome, the aura surrounding it dissipated and let it fall to the ground. She then took another from one of the massive bookcases about the room.

"How is this even possible?" thought she, worry and curiosity in her tone. "I've never seen two ponies with Cutie Marks as similar as those two." She came to a page and read bits to herself. "Let's see, 'a pony's Cutie Mark represents their personality and unique talent... is unique from pony to pony... have been known to share some similarities." She moved to the next page and asked herself, "does the same image with different colours count as 'some similarities,' or is it more than that?"

As the mulberry mare spoke to herself, a small mulberry dragon drowsily stumbled down the staircase leading to the upper levels of the library. He spoke with an adolescent rasp, and between yawns he made intelligible inquiries. "Twilight?" asked he. "Twilight, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Spike," replied Twilight to the dragon. "I didn't mean to wake you up; go back to sleep."

The dragon scoffed. "I could tell you the same thing," retorted he, "it's two in the morning."

The purple mare groaned from frustration. "I know that, Spike," answered she, "but if I go to sleep now, I'll forget what book I was reading and have read, and I'll have no idea where to start again."

Spike looked at the tomes scattered about the hardwood floor of the library, a brow raised. "I can pretty safely guess at which books you've already looked through." He then opened one of the books, one about the size of the dragon, and asked his friend, "what is it you're looking for, anyway?"

With a sigh, Twilight sat down on the floor and answered. "Do you remember that pony I told you about? The one who looks like Pinkie Pie?" When the dragon nodded, she continued, "well, she and Pinkie have almost the exact same Cutie Mark, three balloons. That wouldn't be too big a problem if it were anypony else. But, the fact that the two also resemble each other in every way except for their colours bothers me."

The small dragon, who had taken a seat ont eh floor beside his friend, nodded with understanding. "That is weird," said he. "It's almost as if she's Pinkie's twin, or maybe clone."

Twilight shook her head in disbelief. "No," declined she, "twins makes more sense; they'd be the same colour if they were clones. Furthermore, since when can we clone ponies? Then again, I'm pretty sure Pinkie Pie, being the mare she is, would have talked about a twin if she had one; they didn't even recognise each other."

The next morning, on the outskirts of Ponyville, a small cottage stood, just metres away from the edge of the Everfree Forest. In and about the cottage were various cages, habitats, and homes for creatures of every type, from ants to raccoons. Tending to each and every creature with motherly care was a small, frail Pegasus Mare of a pale gold colour. A long, pale rose mane flowed freely about the mare's head, as did her matching tail, and three pink butterflies adorned her flank. While the mare fed a pack of squirrels, she was startled by Surprise, approaching the area.

The yellow mare turned to face the white mare, and then, her heart racing, cautiously spoke. "Ummm, c..can I help you?"

The white Pegasus was taken aback by the other mare's reaction. Seeking to calm her, she backed away slowly and spoke to her in a soothing voice a mother would use to comfort a terrified foal. "Calm down, Sweetie. I was just asking around town where I could find something to do, and several hooves pointed here, saying 'Fluttershy's always got something for somepony to do.' Might I ask if you're Fluttershy?"

"Ummm, yeah," answered the gold mare nervously, though a bit calmer than she was. She took a look at the mare before her, and then asked timidly, "i.. if you like, would you care to give me a hoof with these animals? That is, if you don't mind."

"Say no more," said Surprise, holding her hoof before the yellow mare, "that's why I'm here. What kind of feed should I give them?"

Over the next hour, Fluttershy taught Surprise what she knew about each animal for which she cared. The pair finished with Fluttershy's morning chores quickly, and the white mare was invited into the house for a cup of tea, which she humbly accepted. As the pair drank, Fluttershy spoke up.

"You know," said she, less cautiously than before, "you kind of look like, and sound like now that I think of it, somepony I know. Her name's Pinkie Pie; would you happen to know who I'm talking about?"

Surprise put a hoof to her chin as she contemplated the inquiry. Slowly, she began to shake her head. "Not that I know of," answered she, "sorry."

"Oh, it's okay," replied Fluttershy, her features showing disappointment.

Surprise nodded. "I see," said she. "Well, I guess I'll get going now, seeing as how you've finished with what you were doing this morning. Come find me if you need any more help." As she trotted out of the yellow mare's home, she said to her with gratitude, "thanks for the tea, by the way."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Ponyville, an Earth Mare and Stallion trotted about vast orchards filled with lines or massive apple trees. The orchards surrounded a modest farmhouse, barn, and a few other buildings. The mare coat was a light shade of gamboge, a blonde mane of moderate length, tied out of her way behind her head, with a tail to match. On her flank were three scarlet apples and on her head was a dark tan Stetson. Her sap green eyes surveyed every tree's canopy. "They're lookin' mighty fine this season, ain't they?"

Standing beside the mare was a large, crimson Earth Stallion. He shared the colour of his eyes with the mare beside him, his short mane and tail were darker than the coat of the mare, and on his flank was the cross section of a green apple. His might spoke more than he, as his reply was but a deep, low "eeyup."

"It's a beautiful view, too," said a mare's squeaky voice from behind the pair, shocking both into minor jolts.

"Pinkie?" asked the mare as she turned face to confirm her guess. She caught sight of the pearl mare, and then said with suspicion, "you ain't Pinkie." The red stallion agreed with a nonchalant "nope."

Surprise shook her head. "Yep, nope; I'm not pink, so being named 'Pinkie' wouldn't make a lot of sense. I'm Surprise!" Beaming a large grin, she held a hoof to the ponies.

The orange mare was the first to accept the hoof. "Name's Applejack," introduced she, "and this is my brother, Big Macintosh. Now that introductions are out of the way, might I ask what y'all are doin' on our property?"

Surprise shrugged. "I'm new in town, and lots of ponies told me that I've not seen Ponyville until I've seen Sweet Apple Acres." She pointed a hoof toward the farmhouse and explained, "and according to the gate over there, this is Sweet Apple Acres. I must say, I'm impressed."

In response, Applejack crossed her forelegs and smiled proudly. "Well, I thank you kindly, Surprise. You'll be even more impressed when you taste some of the apples we grow up here." She then took a forehoof and drove it into the trunk of one of the nearby trees, causing a single apple to fall into her hoof. She held the Red Delicious to her guest and said smugly, "which'll be right now."

Surprise smiled. "Thanks, Applejack," said she humbly. She took a bite from the fruit with a delectable crunch. As she swallowed the chunk of apple, she smiled even more brightly. "It's delicious," said she, "and it's red. No wonder they're called 'Red Delicious.'"

"And don't you forget it," said the orange mare with a wink and a nudge to Surprise. "Y'all have a nice afternoon now, Surprise." With that, the two farmers went on about their business.

As the white Pegasus too to the sky toward Ponyville, she thought to herself. "So," reflected she, "there's Pinkie Pie herself, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Next up is the seamstress." With that, she silently soared to her destination.

After but a minute or two of continuous flight, Surprise arrived at Ponyville's local dress shop, the Carousel Boutique. The building kept with its name, for the exterior of it was built to resemble a giant, two-layered carousel. As the mare landed, she trotted haphazardly into the shop.

The interior of the building was as magnificent as its exterior: expertly crafted outfits and various articles of clothing hung on racks and lay stacked and folded about the many counters and tables about the main room.

A bell rang as the door was opened, and a mare's light but strong voice emanated from the back room. "Just a minute!" said the mare joyously, just loudly enough to be heard. Within a few seconds, the door of teh back room swung open, revealing the proprietor of the shop. She was a very light grey Unicorn Mare, with a full, curled mane and tail of indigo. Underneath her pale blue eye shadow was a pair of deep azure eyes, and under that a joyous smile. She approached the front desk where Surprise stood. "Good Day, Miss," greeted she. "My name is Rarity, and welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique."

"Good Day to you, too, Miss Rarity," greeted Surprise politely. "I certainly feel welcome; this place is beautiful."

"Well," began the unicorn, "I like to think I do my best. Is there anything that interests you? Mind you, I do take custom orders."

Surprise shook her head slowly. "Not right now," declined she. "I'm just scouting out the town. You know, getting a bit familiar with the place I'm going to be spending the rest of my life."

Rarity rested her head on her hoof, which she held on her desk. "Ah, I see," said she with an understanding nod. "Have you married, or just decided on a change of venue?"

The Pegasus gave a shrug. "Eh, just decided to settle down, I guess." She drew a somber sigh as she continued, "I've been moving about from city to city for my entire life, and finally decided that I want to just take it all in stride, you know? I feel like kicking up my hooves and letting the world pass my by for a while."

"I can see that. I take it you're a traveler, then?"

For a short while, the two mares discussed several things, mostly focusing on the slow, relaxed life of an average denizen of Ponyville. Soon, Rarity took a close look at Surprise's face and told her, "say, you know you look like someone I know. Have you been told that by anyone else in town?"

"Come to think of it," answered Surprise, "that girl in the cottage just outside of Ponyville said something about that. She said I look like a 'Pink Pie,' or somepony like that."

Upon hearing the mare's reply, Rarity brought her hoof down on her table with a loud clack. "Pinkie Pie!" exclaimed she. She quickly righted herself and apologised humbly. "So sorry. How un-ladylike of me," said she. "But, yes, now that I think about her, you do look similar to my dear friend Pinkie Pie. You have to give Fluttershy her due, for she has such an eye for details. Have you met Pinkie Pie? She works at Sugarcube Corner, just a short trot away."

"No," replied the Pegasus, "but I'm told that's the place to go for some of the best desserts and snacks in Equestria." With a hoof on her chin, she added, "I might have to check that place out, if it's that good."

"Oh, you most certainly must," agreed Rarity.

Surprise nodded. "I guess I'll be on my way, then. Until we meet again, Miss Rarity," said she. With her farewell said, the mare exited the boutique.


	3. Chapter 2

Sugarcube Corner was a rather large, two-story confectionery, with its exterior having been built to resemble a massive gingerbread house. Surprise trotted to the front entrance of the building and entered, ringing a bell as the door swung open.

The scent of various desserts wafted about the main room of the shop. A few ponies sat at tables, enjoying tea and coffee. Behind the glass counter that displayed various fresh treats stood the pink mare Surprise recognised from the day before.

"Surprise, surprise," beamed the mare, waving a hoof rapidly at the Pegasus. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, Surprise! What can I get you?"

In response, the white mare beamed a smile at Pinkie Pie and approached the counter. "Good day to you, Pinkie," greeted she. "But, I'm afraid I'm broke right now."

"Oh, nonsense," dismissed Pinkie, putting her hoof on Surprise's forehead playfully. "First one's on us!" She retired to the kitchen and emerged a few seconds later, holding a scrumptious-looking peanut butter cupcake and a cup of black tea. She turned to face her customer, but the white mare was nowhere to be seen. "Umm, Surprise?"

"Good Day, Pinkie!" greeted the green Earth Stallion Pinkie spoke to the day before.

The pink mare's eyes widened as she heard her friend's voice. "Perry!" said she rather excitedly. "Perry, was Surprise standing where you're standing a few seconds ago?"

Periwinkle raised a confused brow at the unusual inquiry. "I didn't see anypony when I walked in," answered he. "You know, I don't recall seeing Surprise all day today."

"How did she do that?" asked Pinkie, to nopony in particular. "She was just here."

Periwinkle gave a shrug. "No idea. But, you have a history of disappearing and appearing almost instantly yourself."

The mare nodded. "Good point," agreed she. She then looked to the cupcake and tea still in her hoof. "I guess I'll put these back, then."

"That's alright," replied the stallion. "I was actually coming in here for a delicious Sugarcube Corner snack. What do I owe you?"

"Normally," began Pinkie, "that's two bits, but I was going to cover it for Surprise. I may as well cover it anyway."

Periwinkle shook his head. "No, that wouldn't feel right." He then produced the necessary funds from a saddlebag and gave them to Pinkie, who gave him the cupcake and tea in return. He thanked the mare politely and trotted to an empty table.

A few hours later, Pinkie Pie left the confectionery on her daily lunch break. She made her way to a small diner not too far away from Sugarcube Corner, where her cyan friend was waiting.

"Hey, Dashie!" greeted the pink mare with a large grin.

Rainbow Dash subtly waved a hoof at her friend as she took her seat across from her. "Hey, Pinkie Pie," greeted she. "I took the liberty of ordering for both of us already. How's it going?"

"Great!" Pinkie Pie then went into detail of her day to that point. Her voice began to trail off as she mentioned recent events. "...And then," detailed she, "I thought I saw and talked to Surprise. But, the next thing I know, she's gone without a trace. It's the weirdest thing."

In response, Rainbow gave a hearty giggle. "Pinkie," said she after her laugh, "you're a bit of an escape artist yourself; sometimes it seems that YOU come out of nowhere and return just as fast."

Within a second of the cyan Pegasus' statement, a tan Unicorn Stallion with a black mane, tail, and facial hair emerged from the diner, carrying in his Magenta magical grip a platter containing two plates of salad, two glasses of iced water, and a few bottles of various types of salad dressing. He lowered the platter onto the table and allowed the magenta glow to dissipate. "Sorry for the wait," apologised he humbly, but smiling no less. "Enjoy your meal, Madames."

"Thank you," said both mares politely as Rainbow Dash paid the server. The pair then began to enjoy their lunch. While they ate, they discussed various things, including Surprise.

"You know," marked Rainbow Dash, "you two are a lot alike, don't you think?"

Pinkie didn't give the question much thought, choosing instead to focus on her salad. As she took a bit, a drop of white dressing dripped onto her hoof. Nonchalantly, she looked at her own hoof and nearly jumped from the table as she saw a pearl white hoof before her.

"Are you alright?" asked the cyan mare, oblivious to what her friend saw. "Calm down; it's just a spot of dressing that doesn't even stain."

The pink mare shook her head rapidly to clear her thoughts. She took another look at her hoof, and it was pink again, with the small spot of dressing. She wiped the spot on her napkin and laughed nervously. "Yeah; it's nothing," said she just as nervously.

Rainbow raised a confused brow. "Are you alright?" repeated she. "you seem kind of weird, and not your normal weird."

"Nope," declined Pinkie. "Just a little tired is all." She then beamed a large, almost artificial smile toward her cyan friend.

After a few seconds of silence, Rainbow Dash spoke. "Uh, okay then," said she, "just know that if there is a problem, I'm listening." With that, the pair finished their meal without another word.

As the pink mare pronked joyously through the town back to her workplace, she smiled and greeted everypony who passed. She looked to see Surprise a few metres away, and gave her a wave which she returned.

She continued for a bit and saw the same mare, browsing Roseluck's flower stand. Her friend didn't seem to notice her, so she shrugged and went about her hopping until she reached Sugarcube Corner.

The rest of Pinkie Pie's work day went on without incident, until closing time came. The pearl mare Pinkie had been sporadicly seeing all day walked into the shop, whistling a very old tune. Pinkie's bosses, Cup and Carrot Cake, were cleaning tables and managed to smile at the mare. The former was a small cerulean Earth Mare with a swirling crimson mane and a tail to match. The latter was a tall, lanky Earth Stallion with a thick jaw, a light amber coat, and a brilliant orange mane. Both wore their trade, and both wore looks of a hard day's work on their faces.

"Pinkie, Dear," began Cup Cake, her voice fatigued, "could you take care of this last customer before you turn in?"

"You got it, Mrs. Cake!" beamed the pink mare in return. "How are you doing, Surprise?"

Surprise drew a heavy yawn before she answered. "Tired; I was doing some work in Cloudsdale all day. How are you?"

Pinkie's eyes went wide as questions filled her mind. "Umm," stammered she at first, but finished with a smile, "I'm great. What can I get you?"

"What's left?" asked the customer, browsing the glass counter."

By instinct, Pinkie darted to the kitchen and back, holding a peanut butter cupcake and cup of black tea on a plate in her hooves. "How's this look?"

The pegasus stared in awe at the pastry. "It looks absolutely delightful," beamed she. "How'd you know peanut butter was my favourite?"

"I didn't," replied Pinkie with honesty, "it's just today's special. Enjoy!"

Before Surprise accepted the cupcake, she scratched her mane with her hoof. As she did this, a few bits fell from the fluffy yellow mass onto the hardwood floor. She then scooped up the coins and placed them on the counter. "Will that cover it?" asked she with a grin.

Pinkie nodded. "And a bonus for showmareship," said she with an impressed nod. "hat seems like something I'd do," marked she as she slid the plate to her friend.

"Thanks, Pinkie," said Surprise as she took a bite of the cupcake. With a euphoric exhale, she remarked, "it's amazing. I bet they're ten times better fresh." She only took about a minute to finish the cupcake, as well as her tea. "Worth every crown. Goodnight, Pinkie. Goodnight, Pinkie's bosses." With that, she departed from the shop.

Carrot Cake raised an inquisitive brow. "Hmm, strange," thought he aloud.

Both mares looked to the stallion. Noticing them, he clarified, "she said 'worth every crown,' like it was a currency." As the mares continued to stare at them in confusion, he further explained, "a 'crown' is a type of money that hasn't been used for hundreds of years."

"Hmm, that IS strange," agreed Mrs. Cake.

Mr. Cake shrugged. "Oh, well," said he without concern. "It's probably nothing; a 'retro' fad I don't know about or something like that."

"Oh, well," dismissed Cup Cake. "Let's check on Pound and Pumpkin, and then go to bed; it's late."

Everypony nodded and, having confirmed that the Cakes' foals are sleeping soundly, turned in for the night.

Pinkie Pie slept restlessly as her dreams were invaded by images and thoughts about the white mare who keeps appearing and disappearing where she doesn't belong. She woke up twice in the dead of the night, startled both times by the tuft of her mane that dangled before her eyes. She swore that she saw light yellow instead of pink.


End file.
